Residential and commercial buildings have been typically constructed from wood and steel components (studs), which are assembled with fasteners to create wall sections. These wall sections are built to meet the design requirements of the home, i.e. length of walls, door and window openings, plumbing walls and architectural features. These wood and steel components are often fabricated and assembled at the construction location per a set of building documents. The cross section of studs come in two sizes, 2×4 and 2×6. The 2×4 actual dimension is 1.5 by 3.5 inches and the 2×6 actual dimension is 1.5 by 5.5 inches. The 2×6 is often used as the exterior wall, depending on the location in the United States, local code and insulation requirements. The 2×4 size is typically used to construct interior walls and in southern states the exterior walls. The configuration of the wall being constructed from studs depends on the structural and design requirements in the building.
A typical wall assembly is built flat on the floor and is then lifted and set in place. A typical wall assembly begins with a horizontal component “sill plate”, which provides the lateral support for the wall assembly and provides the ability to fasten the lower part of the wall to floor, joists or concrete wall. When a wood “sill plate” comes in contact with concrete it is required that it is manufactured from rot resistant treated wood. The vertical components of the wall assembly are fastened to the bottom horizontal members at pre-defined intervals, often 16 inches on center (OC). The vertical components are then again fastened to a horizontal component at the top of the wall section. The assembly of the structural wall components create the wall sections for interior and exterior wall construction.